Vive le vent vive le vent…
by Catirella
Summary: [JOYEUX NOËL] 3ème Cadeau... Duo est obsédé pas son sapin de Noël et Heero ne veux pas qu’il en ai un... Ça barde à la planque. Les dindes voles bas… Je déconne… Niak niak niak… YAOI...


Titre : **Vive le vent vive le vent… **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na ! …  
NOOOOOOOOOOOON NOUS LAISSEZ PAS AVEC CETTE FOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE…  
Yeu !.!.!.!.!.!. **REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTE… OMAE O KOROSU**

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : OS – AU/UA

Sujet : Duo, un sapin et Heero qui fout le caca pour changer… Mais bon… Il n'est pas si baka que ça le Heechan…

_Bêta, Noan :_

_I'm happy !!!__  
__I'm very very happy !!!__  
__J'adore cette histoire surtout que mon perso de Noa Löwe est en gest!!!!__  
__Merci CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT'__  
__En plus, c'est vraiment mimi et tout doux!!__  
__JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET A TOUTES!!!!__  
__Sur ces bonnes paroles, __  
__Bonne lecture!!_

**Note d'introduction de l'auteur catirella :**  
_Écrit le 17 décembre 2006. Mis en ligne le 24 décembre 2006._

Petit Os non prévu fait comme cela sur un coup de tête en peu de temps.  
Mon deuxième miracle du week-end du 16 et 17 décembre.  
J'espère que vous passerez tous de bonne fêtes de Noël.  
Moi je serais seule mais cela n'est pas grave.  
J'aurais ma fille au jour de l'an et j'ai quand même ma Poupoune avec moi.  
Bien que ma chatte s'en tape complètement.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, **_Catirella_**

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

Petit cadeau pour **Noan** dans cet OS avec l'apparition de **Noa** son personnage fétiche rien qu'a elle.  
Nan, je ne lui ai pas piqué. Elle me l'a subtilement glissé dans la conversation msn et voilà  
comme il a atterri dans mon OS.  
Noan je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël ainsi qu'a ton petit bout de chou. _( A toi aussi ma belle et à ta fille !!… Noan)_  
Joyeux Noël à vous tous aussi.  
GROS BISOUS.  
Catirella

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Vive le vent vive le vent…**

**

* * *

**

23 décembre AC 197

_« Sur le long chemin  
Tout blanc de neige blanche  
Un vieux monsieur s'avance  
Avec sa canne dans la main  
Et tout là-haut le vent  
Qui siffle dans les branches  
Lui souffle la romance  
Qu'il chantait petit enfant :  
Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts... » _

Duo se prit une magnifique claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Aieeeeeeeeeeeee… »

« Tais toi Baka. »

« Mais heu c'est bientôt Noël je veux un sapin. »

« Non. »

« Un tout petit. »

« Non. »

« Tout petit petit petit. »

« J'AI DIT NON. »

« MÉCHANT JE TE DETESTE HEERO YUY. »

Duo quitta la planque en claquant la porte.

Heero, quant à lui, se retrouva avec 3 paires de yeux le fixant.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord, c'est la première fois qu'il demande quelque chose. »

« Trowa un avis ? »

« Je ne fête pas Noël. »

« Le sujet est clos Quatre. »

« Je ne le fête pas non plus mais… »

« N'insistes pas la réponse restera non et s'il chante encore son "Vive le vent" je l'étripe. »

« Duo a raison. »

« … ?… »

« Tu es sans cœur. »

Á son tour, Quatre quitta la planque.

Heero regarda les deux autres.

« Et vous vous sortez aussi ? »

« Il fait trop froid. »

« Non. »

« Hn. »

Quatre partit à la recherche de Duo. Il le trouva en train de couper un petit sapin avec un de ses couteaux.

« Duo ? »

« AHHH ! Quatre. Tu dis rien à Heero hein, il est tout petit et je vais le cacher et faire des décorations moi même steuplaît ne lui dis pas. »

Quatre soupira.

« Duo il va être en colère s'il le découvre. »

« M'en fous. Je n'ai jamais eu de sapin et pour une fois qu'on en a des tonnes autour de nous je ne peux même pas avoir un tout petit riquiqui. Je veux mon sapin. »

Et Duo repartit à scier le petit tronc de son mimi sapin.

En plein nuit Duo quitta la chambre qu'il partageait avec Heero. Celui-ci s'en aperçut et le suivit. Il retrouva Duo dans la grange attenante en pleine conversation avec un sapin.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Le 24 au matin Duo débarqua la tête dans le pâté pour déjeuner.

Quatre et Trowa étaient absents, Wufei et Heero, sur le point aussi de partir en ville.

« Vous me laissez tout seul ? »

« Hn. Tu gardes la planque. »

« D'accord. »

Duo avait un grand sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il rendit visite à son sapin.

« Mon sapin ! Non… Pourquoi Yuy… Je te déteste. »

Le sapin s'était volatilisé et Duo en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Quatre et Trowa rentrèrent, ils trouvèrent Duo près de la cheminée éteinte.

« Duo tu as laissé le feu mourir. »

« Si d'autre que lui pouvait mourir ma vie serait parfaite. »

« Duo ? »

« Je monte me coucher. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner tard je n'ai pas faim, vous direz à l'autre crétin qu'il ne vienne pas me déranger avec son laptop ou je le lui fourre dans le cul une bonne fois pour toute. »

« Hein ? »

« … »

Quatre et Trowa le regardèrent gravir les marches pratiquement en courant et entendirent la pauvre porte de sa chambre claquer à en sortir de ses gongs.

« Que s'est t'il passé ? »

« Son mimi sapin je ne vois que cela. »

« Mais… »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de nous en mêler Trowa. Heero assumera son acte. »

Au retour de Wufei et Heero, Trowa résuma le situation.

« Quel Baka. »

« Heero j'aurais peu être réagi de la même façon que lui. »

Heero en resta sur le cul.

Wufei Chang qui disait une chose gentille pour ce baka d'américain.

« Quoi ? »

« Hn, rien. Tu m'as surpris. J'irais le chercher vers 18 heures. Vous en êtes où ? »

« Quatre a attaqué le plat principal. »

« Il fait froid ici. »

« J'ai eu du mal à faire repartir la cheminée, Duo, de, colère a laissé mourir le feu. »

« Quel baka. Bon Ok pas la peine de me regarder avec ce regard Quatre. »

« Hum. Trowa j'ai besoin de toi. »

« J'arrive. Heero tu devais monter le voir. »

« Non plus tard. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Á 18 heures, Heero monta chercher Duo et se retrouva avec un Dieu de la mort dans une colère noire. Il eut un mal de chien à lui entraver les poignets.

« Mais tu vas te calmer oui. »

« NON JE TE DÉTÈSTE YUY LÂCHE MOI IMMEDIATEMENT TU AS OSER TOUCHER MON PETIT SAPIN. »

Heero lui tordit les bras dans le dos pour le calmer, Duo grimaça de douleur, et à court d'idée il prit Duo tel un sac de pommes de terre et se prit plein de coups dans le dos. Heero se mordit la lèvre car Duo frappait de toutes ses forces.

Arrivé dans la pièce principale, il le fit tomber sur le canapé.

« TU TE TAIS. »

« NAN. »

« Duo arrête et regarde devant toi. »

« QUOI CHANG ? »

Wufei ferma les yeux et soupira. Duo regarda devant lui, le visage déformé par la colère, qui changea lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

« Mon sapin. »

« Hn. J'ai retiré tes décos de fortune, tu as de quoi le décorer dans les sacs à côté de lui. »

Duo se sentit tout penaud mais osa demander :

« Il y a une guirlande qui clignote ? »

« Hn. Je t'ai posé une rallonge sur la table basse. »

« 'Scuse 'Ro et merci. »

« Tu iras prendre une douche après et te faire tout beau. »

« Quatre ! Pourquoi ? »

« Nous allons réveillonner. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Hn. Aller décores ton foutu sapin. »

« Voui… _Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts... » _

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et les trois autres sourirent.

« Il va finir pas me rendre dingue avec cette foutue chanson. »

« Tu es déjà dingue de lui Yuy. »

« … ? … »

_« Oh ! Vive le temps, vive le temps  
Vive le temps d'hiver  
Boule de neige et jour de l'an  
Et bonne année grand-mère... »_

« Barton occupes toi du petit blond. »

« Déjà fait. »

« Hein ? »

Et Trowa lui fit un sourire en coin des plus sadiques.

« _Sur le long chemin  
Tout blanc de neige blanche  
Un vieux monsieur s'avance  
Avec sa canne dans la main  
Et tout là-haut le vent  
Qui siffle dans les branches  
Lui souffle la romance  
Qu'il chantait petit enfant…_  
Heero je n'arrive pas à mettre la guirlande qui clignote tout seul… »

« Hn, j'arrive… Comment t'as fait ? »

« Subtilité française. »

« … ? … »

« **Trowa j'ai besoin de toi.** »

« **J'arrive.** »

Heero se retrouva comme un gland la bouche ouverte.

« C'est quoi ça " Subtilité française " ? C'est un manuel ? »

« 'Ro, c'est pour aujourd'hui ou demain ? »

« Hn, j'arrive. »

Heero, obnubilé pas la réponse de Trowa, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il parlait à haute voix tout en pensent.

« Subtilité française ? »

« Hein ? Tu dis quoi là ? »

« Hn ! Rien. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien je vais prendre un douche. »

« Voui… _Vive le vent, vive le vent  
Vive le vent d'hiver  
Qui s'en va sifflant, soufflant  
Dans les grands sapins verts... » _

Heero ferma les yeux et bascula la tête en arrière de lassitude.

Lorsque Duo monta à son tour pour se doucher, Heero était en pleine recherche sur son laptop uniquement vêtu d'une petit serviette autour de la taille.

« Whoua tu es presque tout nu Heechan. »

« Baka. »

Duo fit la moue en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

« Tu n'as pas été gentil longtemps. »

Pour toute réponse, Duo eut un soupir de la part d'Heero.

Lorsque Heero redescendit, il sourit en voyant le mini sapin décoré par Duo. Un peu surchargé mais très beau et pour clignoter, il clignotait. Il y avait 5 paquets cadeaux au pied de celui-ci, Heero ne chercha pas plus loin pourquoi il y en avait 5. Il alla en informer les trois autres.

Duo arriva à 20h30 tout propre et tout de noir vêtu. Il dévala les escaliers en courant et se figea sur la dernière marche. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il y avait plein de nouveaux paquets cadeaux qui étaient venu rejoindre les siens.

« _Ils sont pensés aux cadeaux._ »

Heero sortit de la cuisine les mains derrière le dos. Il se dirigea directement vers Duo toujours juché sur la marche d'escalier.

« Duo. »

Duo qui n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop fasciné par le spectacle de la cheminé, du sapin et des cadeaux, sursauta d'entendre la voix d'Heero si proche de lui.

« Oui ? »

« Regarde. »

« Hein ? »

Duo leva les yeux et tomba sur une branche de gui.

« Á Noël la tradition veut que l'on s'embrasse sous une branche de gui. »

Duo sourit et descendit de sa marche.

« Vraiment ? Es-tu sais cela comment ? »

« Subtilité américaine. »

Duo éclata de rire et une fois calmé, plongea son regard améthyste dans celui cobalt qui tenait en l'air son futur premier baiser avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

« Je ne peux pas ne pas respecter les traditions. »

Duo s'approcha et Heero combla les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore et scella ses lèvres à celles de son baka natté.

Duo sentit une main perdue dans ses cheveux non nattés et une au creux de son dos.

« Hummm, Heechan il est passé où le gui ? »

« Tais-toi et embrasses-moi. »

Duo prit des couleurs et se laissa aller au nouveau baiser encore plus fiévreux que le premier.

Ils allaient commencer à dîner lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Duo cria :

« JOYEUX NOËL. »

« Noa ? »

« Joyeux Noël à vous tous. »

« Ben Wufei reste pas la bouche ouverte. »

« MAXWELL. »

« Duo ? »

« J'ai bien vu que cela te peinait Heero de ne pas avoir ton petit frère à tes côtés pour les fêtes de Noël même si Monsieur je suis un glaçon ne montre rien. Notre dernière mission vous a permis de vous retrouvez mais pour trop peu de temps et puis Wufy bave littéralement sur ton petit frère. »

« … ?… Chang ? »

« Je vais le tuer. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Wufei. »

« Ah ben là ce n'est pas moi pour une fois ! »

Wufei était aussi rouge que certaines décorations qui ornaient le mini sapin de Duo.

« Ton petit frère ne te ressemble pas Heero ! »

« Non je ressemble plus à Duo. »

« Misère ! »

« Wufy t'ais foutu. »

« MAXWELL. »

« Voui mon petit dragon ? »

« C'est mimi "Petit Dragon". »

Wufei était dépité.

« Bon je meurs de faim, on mange ? Noa, viens à la place de l'invité de Noël. »

« Tradition ? »

« Voui mon cœur. »

Heero vira au rouge sous le regard amusé des garçons et de son petit frère qui connaissait les sentiment du natté à l'égard de son grand frère.

Heero soupira et chopa la natte de Duo.

« Ahhhh ? Heech… »

Heero le fit taire en l'embrassant et Duo en resta stupéfait qui le fasse devant tous le monde.

« Heero ? »

« Joyeux Noël tenshi. »

Duo était au bord des lames.

« Tititi ne pleures pas… Aller aides Quatre à servir le repas qu'il a préparé avec Trowa. »

« Voui. »

« Je peux mettre mes cadeaux au pied du sapin ? »

« Bien sûr Noa. »

Une fois fait le réveillon de Noël commença.

Á minuit Duo et Noa se jetèrent sur les cadeaux au pied du sapin. Noa fut surpris d'en trouver de tous.

« Comment ? Sauf pour Duo qui lui savait. »

« Nous nous sommes dit que nous te les donnerions bien à un moment donner. »

« Merci à vous tous. »

« De rien. »

« Tu dors avec Feifei cette nuit tu sais. »

« DUO. »

« MAXWELL. »

Duo était tout penaud.

« Ben quoi ? C'est Noël non. Heechan pourquoi tu m'as offert un livre de cuisine ? »

« Ouvres le. »

« Hein ? »

Duo le fait et trouve une magnifique gourmette pour homme en son centre. »

« Heero elle est magnifique. »

« Je suis heureux qu'elle te plaise. »

Heero la lui passa au poignet et Duo en profita pour l'embrasser.

Quatre et Trowa en firent de même et Duo qui les vit repoussa d'un coup Heero qui fronça les sourcils.

« Ben ! Vous êtes ensemble tous les deux ? »

« Duo. »

Duo tourne son visage vers Heero.

« Oui ? »

« Subtilité française. »

« Hein ? »

Duo les regarda à nouveau et reporta son attention à Wufei et Noa.

« Ben Wufei il te reste plus qu'a trouver ta subtilité japonais ou chinoise pour Noa. Ou alors tu embrasses directe ! »

« Yuy, occupes sa bouche. »

« Hn. »

« Mais heuuuu hummmm… »

Wufei profita de l'occupation buccale de Duo pour voler un baiser à Noa.

Ce premier Noël improvisé fut sous le signe de l'amour grâce à un mini sapin qui faillit bien ne jamais remplir sa mission.

_**FINI**_

_Une fois de plus j'espère que ce texte vous a plu.  
Et encore Joyeux Noël.  
Kisus.**  
Catirella**_

☆  
∧  
∧∧  
∧∧∧  
II

* * *

Duo : **Merry Christmas** à tous… Nan Heero laisse mon chocolat tranquille… Me vengerais…  
Heero : **Meri kurisumasu**…. Hn ! Baka… DUO RENDS MOI MA PATTE DE FRUIT…  
Quatre **: Miilaad majiid** à vous… Trowa ? Depuis quand tu manges du…. Ohhhh T.r.o.w.a…  
Trowa : **Joyeux Noël**… Hummmmmm, Tu veux partager ? …  
Wufei : **shèng dàn kuài lè**… Ben et moi ! Tien ? Il reste un marron glacé…  
Catirella : Si tu y touches tu es un homme mort. Que vous dire de plus ?  
Une petite review peu être ? Duo lâche ce marron glacé immédiatement. 


End file.
